Code Geass: Zero of the Myth
by Arthron1911
Summary: Zero is a symbol. Undetected by anyone else. Their name and origin forgotten by history. Though everything changes in the Shinjuku Gettos. A young man that makes a drastic decision that has re-precaution on everybody. His name is...


**Code Geass: Revolution**

**This is the second story I've written. I have no regrets. I'll put the first one on hiatus once my writers block on that is stop. I hope you enjoy.**

**Geass command: "{Die}"**

**Geass replied: "{Happily, Your Highness.}"**

**Phone: "****Okay****."**

**HT/Communication device: 'Q1 report.'**

**Loud Speaker: "[STOP]"**

* * *

**2017 a.t.b. **

**In the Shinjuku Gettos**

A young man was just sitting on the back of the truck right next to a large spherical object. It was just an ordinary day until he decided to save some people who turn out to be a terrorist. The young man himself seems bored at the prospect. His royal violet eyes scan the spherical object rumor to be of great importance to Prince Clovis, but he knows that is not the whole truth. The truth is something he doesn't even want to think.

"That bastard. He is truly despicable. When I do see him, I'll-"

He stops mid-rant when he felt the truck halted. The door slide in front of him as he carefully looked around. He is sure that there might be a Britannian Soldier, or possibly one of the high-ranking soldiers working for this _"__project__."_

"Halt!"

A voice rang throughout the area before the young man felt a force on his chest. Sending him back on the floor of the truck.

"Stop this mindless bloodshed. Don't you see that using this poison gas will not bring Japan back. Now, surrender terrorist. You're plans are failed. Please come in quietly and your punishment wouldn't be as harsh."

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

I can't believe this terrorist would have the gall to steal this. Doesn't he know what's at stake here. This war has taken so many lives at what cause? Their pride?! If we want to take back our land, we should change the system from within not this mindless killing.

Though he looks harmless with what he is wearing. A white-collar blouse, black pants, fancy shoes, and a belt. His hair is raven black and skin was of a pale peach. He was skinny and that tells me that he didn't exercise that much. Above his collar bone and near his neck is a tattoo of something I couldn't see clearly. Then I saw a smile on the man's face. He chuckles, then he laughs as if everything I said was a joke.

"If you truly believed that, then why won't you ask your superiors on the matter." He said as he stood up, his left hand covering his eyes from my view.

"After all they are the ones who create this "poison gas" you speak of. Or rather…" He speaks like he believes the poison gas was not what it seems. "…human experimentation!"

"Impossible…" I breath out. "That is a lie!"

"If I lie, then you wouldn't mind me as I open this container?"

Is he nuts! Even if I believe him, that is too high of a risk. "B-but-"

"Of course, you wouldn't believe that. Britainnians are too loyal to ask such questions. Although do you have any idea if _dear_ _Prince Clovis__-"_ He said his name with such venom in his voice. "-was founded out dealing with poison gas or human experimentation…" He smirks. "His royal claim will be diminished immediately."

Then he removes his hand and he saw something he believe he wouldn't see again. A red insignia of a bird branded in his eyes. His tatto was glowing red with the same insignia. He remembers someone told him the power of a king. A power that they called Geass.

"My God…"

"If you want to save people, then you must destroy the system that Britannia created!"

"R.R.?"

Silence befall on the two. No one move. The young man known as R.R. was shock. No one knows his identity. He was careful enough so no one would notice. The only person he could think of knowing his identity besides the Emperor and Nunnally is…

"Suzaku?" He said while his eyes were back to his normal violet hue. "Your alive?"

"Yes." He said as he removes his helmet. "It's great to see you. Even if the situation is not ideal."

"You even join the army. Why would you…" He trailed off before a thought came up to him and slap the soldier's face. Hard

"YOU IDIOT! You good nature, suicidal idiot!"

"Eh?"

"What happen back there is not your fault. It an accident."

He thinks why would he say that then he realized that he found out the true reason why he joined the army. "Its none of your business!"

"It _is_ my business when you throw your life away. I promise your family to take care of you."

"I was already disowned by my family when I killed my father. Especially when I joined the Honorary Britannia System."

"Do you really think-"

Before he could finish, the capsule began to open up. Suzaku rushed towards R.R. with a gas mask in hand.

"DUCK!"

"W-what? Get off me. I told that it is _not_ poison gas, you idiot!"

When the two boys stop arguing, they saw a beautiful green haired girl wearing a white straitjacket.

"C.C." R.R. mutter.

"C.C.?"

"A friend of mine. I haven't seen her since Aries Villa." He said as he walks toward her. "She seems fine. They must have pumped her system with sedatives…"

"R.R."

"Yes?"

"…Is everything you said is true?"

He chuckles as he removes the restraints on C.C. then looks him in his eyes. "I would never lie to you."

* * *

**1 minute later**

A group of soldiers wearing an elite red uniform come across the truck they were searching for. But what they saw was the truck's door was open, and the container open and empty. What stood in front of them is R.R., looking smug as he sees the soldier's faces.

"I take it you were looking for someone, right? Let's say a green hair girl wearing a white straitjacket fit for prison…"

"You! How do you know about that?!"

He chuckles before activating his Geass. "Now, {I order all of you to be my slaves!}"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Gettos, 10 minutes later**

Suzaku was carrying C.C. while avoiding the soldiers. He hid behind some destroyed wall as he saw a group of Honorary Britannia Soldiers pass by.

"So, you know him."

"Eh?" He said confuse until he saw the girl had gain conscious.

"I never expect him to trust you with me. Then again its been years since we've met."

"C.C., right?"

"He even entrusts you with my name." She said bluntly. Not even questioning it

He chuckles nervously. "He never tells a lie…"

"…for it is useless to do otherwise. That is so like him."

Silence befall the two. One an immortal witch and the other a reckless honor bound boy. The other couldn't decide on what to say with the witch while the former was curious on the boy who R.R. trust.

"We should get you out of here." He said after a moment of silence.

"And how would you suppose to do that."

He smiles at her and said. "R.R. always has a plan."

* * *

**With R.R., 1 hour and 10 minutes later**

The man in question is in a Knightmare Frame in which he "borrowed" by a lovely lady and is currently talking with the terrorist.

'I told I would bring the results you offered.'

'_This is amazing. We fought them back.'_

'_YEAH! We finally have the tools to fight back.'_

'_I thought I died for a second.'_

'_Those cowards are now retreating.'_

"Good." He mutters. "Now, when will he call me."

He said as a loud ring from his phone that he checked. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry about that. Mr. Asplund is…"

"Eccentric."

"Y-you could say that."

"It's okay, Llyod is normally like that. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Now all the conditions are complete. I'll talk to you later."

"When will I see you?"

"Probably at night. Is she still with you?"

"She's with Miss Croomy at the moment."

"I'm surprise that is still there. Just remember the plan and everything will go well."

"Okay. See you later."

"You too." He said as he hanged up the phone and procede to call the terrorist. 'I receive some news that a 7th Generation Knightmare is on the loose. If you see a white figure, retreat immediately. I repeat, retreat immediately!'

'_What?!'_

'_Why we should retreat. I say to destroyed that goddamm Britannia toy!'_

'_Didn't you hear what you said Tamaki? It's a Seventh Generation Knightmare. Even with our resource we couldn't defeat them.'_

'B5 is correct. It is best to retreat for now.'

'_K1?'_

'Yes P1.

'_Will the civilians be safe?'_

'Don't worry. I promised you that no one will harm them. Just go to your positions.'

'_Yes, sir.'_

* * *

**G-1 Base, 3 hours later**

"I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting." Said the prince as a soldier is threatening him into stop the destruction and freeing all of the Elevens that remain in the Shinjuku Gettos.

"There, are you satisfied?"

"Very much." He said smugly.

"Now what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"Really, a game of chess? I remember you always whine on how you lose to me."

"Wait, what?"

"Remember, back in Aries Villa?"

"Who are you. As Prince and Royal Viceroy, I command you to answer me!"

"Yes, your _highness_." The soldier said as he removes his helmet. Revealing his identity as R.R. to the prince.

"You. I remember you. You're Lady Marianne's loyal advisor. The last thing I've heard was you being sent to Area 11 with Nunnally as her knight."

"Yes. I'm here at your service, but first may I ask a question."

"S-sure?"

"{Obey my every command.}"

"{_Yes._}"

"_Well that was easy."_ He thinks to himself. He infiltrated this base, so he could know what happen to C.C. under his so called _"__poison gas__"_. The soldiers he Geass weren't that useful and was _"__unfortunately met their un-timely demise__"_ in the battle. The people here are more useful than those pathetic waste of space. Especially that Asprius fellow.

"{Now when I say 'I R.R, command you,' with my voice and facial features as the set conditions, you will obey my every command. When I say 'Your loyalty is most appreciate' with the same set of conditions you will no longer in my command and you return to your normal self without have any knowledge of what happen during that time period unless I say so.}"

"{Of course.}"

"Now {I R.R., command you to give me all of the command codes under your jurisdictions. The Map of Area 11, from the Gettos to the Settlements and the underground tunnels from all over the Area 11. The locations of the most wealthy and influential nobles. As well as the files, locations, test subjects, possible test subjects, and people who are working on Code-R in this drive.}"

"{_Of course_}" He said mindlessly as he does what he had told. After a few minutes he gave back the drive. "{_I'm done._}"

"Good."

Then a man with a large build came into the dock and said. "{_Sir, I've disabled the security system and implanted the bug as per requested. And here is the full knowledge on the Code-R and everything important that the prince didn't care, or bother to work with_.}" The man said as he handed out another drive.

"Excellent. {Sir Aprius, wait outside for me to beat you in the head and wait further instructions.}"

"{_Yes, my lord_.}" He said and walk away.

"{Prince Clovis, sit in your chair and wait for me.}"

"{_Yes, my lord_.}"

The he walked outside the G-1 Base and many soldiers were either tied up and beaten, or just plain beaten. Sir Aprius is standing in the rubble. He

"{Now Sir Aprius, after I beat you in the head you must lay there face down on the ground for one of the soldiers to call your name. After that, you won't remember anything other than you getting hit in the back.}"

"{Yes, my lord.}"

After that uninteresting event, he came back to the hanger to finish what he started.

"{Now when I shoot you, you will no longer remember the face of the terrorist. You'll only remember a mask figure threaten you.}"

"{_Yes, my lord_.}"

"{Your loyalty is most appreciate.} I almost felt sorry for you."

"What?!"


End file.
